Various types of sensitive information are generally stored on a computer system such as, but not limited to, passwords, personal information, authentication mechanisms and data, and various types of computer system access credentials. The sensitive information may be user-generated, software-generated, stored on the computer system at the factory, or otherwise generated and stored on the computer system. However, at least because there are generally multiple users and/or agents accessing or utilizing a particular computer system, the sensitive information and/or security information used to protect such information or authenticate a user and/or agent requesting access to the sensitive information generally remains susceptible to hacking and/or discovery by unapproved or unauthenticated entities. Thus, there is a need to securely store such types of sensitive information on the computer system.